superstarsofcawfandomcom-20200215-history
No Guts No Glory 2010
No Guts No Glory 2010 is the 22nd cpv produced by SCAW. It is the third in the chronology. It took place on June 13, 2010 from the 1st Mariner Arena in Baltimore, Maryland. The card was comprised of ten matches, including one in the Preshow. Iron Man and Robin wrestled for the SCAW Championship in a 2 out of 3 Falls match at the main event. Card Screenshot_2017-12-25-10-44-59-1.png|Iron-Man (champion) vs Robin for the SCAW Championship - 2 Out of 3 Falls match Screenshot_2017-12-25-10-42-20-1.png|Green Lantern vs Ichigo Kurosaki - Money in The Bank Ladder Match - Ichigo gets no more SCAW Championship opportunities for the rest of the year if he loses Screenshot_2017-12-25-10-43-05-1.png|Hellboy (champion) vs Optimus Prime for the SCAW Internet Championship Screenshot_2017-12-25-10-43-34-1.png|Edward Elric (champion) vs The Gladiator for the SCAW Zero-One Championship Screenshot_2017-12-25-10-42-45-1.png|Anakin vs The Prince of Persia Screenshot_2017-12-25-10-42-00-1.png|Spider-Man vs ??? Screenshot_2017-12-25-10-44-17-1.png|Superman vs Harry Potter Screenshot_2017-12-25-10-43-56-1.png|The All-Americans vs Yu yu Hakusho Screenshot_2017-12-25-10-44-37-1.png|Mick Thomson, Ryu Hayabusa & He-Man vs Zod, Jack Sparrow, & Ivan Drago - 6-Man Tag Match Preshow LeBron James pinned Freakazoid after the LeBron Jam. Preliminary matches The All-Americans (Guile & Captain America) defeated Yu Yu Hakusho (Yusuke Urameshi & Kazuma Kuwabara) in a Tag Team Match. Captain America pinned Yusuke after the All American Splash. Iron Man and War Machine are seen backstage. Hellboy pinned Optimus Prime after the Doomstone Piledriver to retain the SCAW Internet Championship. Edward Elric pinned The Gladiator after the Sudden Alchemy to retain the SCAW Zero-One Championship. Abraham Lincoln told Homer Simpson that he, Spider-Man and Inuyasha will be in a Triple Threat Match at the Three Year SCAW Anniversary to determine a #1 Contender for the SCAW Championship. Jack Sparrow, Zod, & Ivan Drago defeated Ryu Hayabusa, He-Man, & Mick Thomson in a Six Man Tag Team Match. Zod pinned He-Man after the Kneel Before Zod. The Green Lantern defeated Ichigo Kurosaki in a Money in the Bank Ladder Match by grabbing the briefcase after suplexing Ichigo from the ladder to the floor. As per stipulation, Ichigo gets no more SCAW Championship opportunities for the rest of the year. Santa Claus interrupted The Joker's ring promo. Lord And Savior were seen talking to someone backstage. Superman pinned Harry Potter with a roll-up. Spider-Man wrestled a mystery opponent who turned out to be the debuting Venom. Spider-Man pinned Venom with a Hurricanrana. Venom continued his attack afterward. Anakin pinned The Prince of Persia after the Death Star Driver. Main event Iron Man and Robin wrestled in a 2 Out of 3 Falls Match for the SCAW Championship. *First fall - Iron Man pinned Robin after the Iron Curtain. *Second fall - Robin made Iron Man submit with the Crossface. *Third fall - Iron Man pinned Robin after 3 Steam Rollers to retain. The Green Lantern challenged Iron Man on the Three-Year SCAW Anniversary. Results *¹ - Ichigo gets no more SCAW Championship opportunities for the rest of the year if he loses. Category:No Guts No Glory Category:Maryland cpvs Category:2010